


Mr Ken And Batman

by kittenofdoomage



Series: Raising Hell (A.K.A a Winchester) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean being the most adorable, Fluff, Gen, daddy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celia wants to play. It's 3am. Dean is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Ken And Batman

It wasn’t the first time she’d woken him up in the middle of the night and Dean knew it wouldn’t be the last. He’d only been asleep for maybe an hour, which, truth be told, wasn’t the least amount of sleep he’d run on for a day.

Climbing out of his bed, he trundled down the corridor, hearing Sam’s soft snores from his open bedroom door, and he smiled, glad his brother was getting some rest. Continuing on, he found the source of his disturbance.

‘Celia?’ Dean pushed the door open, seeing his three year old, sat on the floor by her dollhouse, her teddies all neatly lined up. ‘Baby, how long have you been awake?’

‘I slepted enough,’ she announced, not looking at him. He smiled, glancing behind himself as he walked into the room. ‘Are you going to play with me, Daddy? Mr Ken needs a voice, and I can’t do the boys ones.’

Dean sat down, cross legged and slightly too large for the space, not protesting with the battered old Ken doll was shoved into his hands. He looked at it, blinking a few times before he realised she was playing “bunker” again.

‘Mr Ken has been cleaning but Batman isn’t happy with the dishes,’ Celia explained, holding up the Batman in a pink fairy dress. ‘She thinks he should do them ‘gen.’

‘Are you sure you’re not tired, baby girl?’ Dean asked, his fingers tugging at Ken’s shirt, rearranging it a little. Celia held up Batman and put on a squeaky voice.

‘Princess Celia is not tired anymore. Mr Ken, you need ta do the dishes.’ The doll bobbed in her hand, her face all serious as she played her role and Dean sighed, relenting. He held Ken to face her, putting on a mock pout and a silly deep voice.

‘I already did the dishes, Batman. I think they are fine.’

When Sam woke up, three hours later, Dean was sat at Celia’s plastic table, sipping imaginary tea with Mr Ken and Batman. As he stood at the door and cleared his throat, he saw the threat in Dean’s eyes.

‘Breakfast?’ Sam asked, folding his arms and trying not to smirk. It was not the first time he’d caught Dean at a tea-party. He didn’t normally let Celia put the fairy wings on him though.

‘Unca Sam!’ Celia called, standing up, giggling as her tummy rumbled. ‘Daddy, can I have Fruit Loops?’

‘Of course,’ Dean replied, climbing to his feet. ‘As long as I can have coffee.’ He watched his daughter run towards Sam, holding her arms out and colliding with his long legs. ‘Lots and lots of coffee.’


End file.
